


Бездушный альянс: Врата богов

by deepbluejewel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbluejewel/pseuds/deepbluejewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жестокий мир под властью бесчестных богов... Семь человек - семь судеб, семь желаний. Чтобы достигнуть своей цели они не побоялись заключить союз и бросить дерзкий вызов самому устройству мира. Что ждёт их впереди? Любовь, дружба, исполнение мечты? Или же предательство, недоверие и смерть?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

…Суровый мужчина с обезображенным шрамами лицом ещё раз перечитал объявления о розыске.

_Чёрный Всадник. Настоящее имя – Тертар Карргон. Возраст – 47 лет. Опасный преступник, возглавляет банду грабителей. Особые приметы – отсутствует левый глаз, прихрамывает на левую ногу. Награда – 500 золотых._

_Тирук Джа. Возраст – 33 года. Мошенник, обманувший князя Тернагула. Рост примерно 16 катров. Волосы каштановые, глаза карие. Носит усы и бороду. На правой руке отсутствует мизинец. Награда – 650 золотых._

_Ритала Тамрум Градейт. Возраст – 15 лет. Беглая принцессааристократка. Рост 14 катров. Волосы золотистые, до пояса, глаза серые. Никогда не снимает золотой кулон в форме восьмиконечной звезды. На плече три родинки образовывают равносторонний треугольник. Только живой. Награда – 5000 золотых._

_Слепая Ведьма. Имя неизвестно. Возраст неизвестен. Внешность неизвестна. Награда – 5 000 000 золотых…_

\- Нет, ну ты скажи! – в очередной раз возмутился мужчина. – Что это такое?

Он был наёмник, охотник за головами с огромным опытом, но сегодняшние объявления выбили его из колеи. Нет, ни главарь бандитов, ни мошенник, ни даже сбежавшая дочка какого-то богача не были чем-то необычным: такие задания он и раньше периодически выполнял, да и награда была вполне обычной… Единственное, что смущало мужчину – последнее объявление. Никаких данных, никаких примет, а награда… Наёмник был уверен, что столько бы не дали даже за убийство короля какой-нибудь страны. Пять миллионов, бешеные деньги, которые обычный человек не заработал бы и за всю жизнь… За несчастную тысячу золотых можно было купить небольшое поместье… А с миллионом ты бы уже считался едва ли не королём… Но целых пять? Это казалось нереальным. Мужчина даже представить не мог, кто был бы способен выплатить сумму, опустошившую казну даже процветающей страны.   

Возглас наёмника привлёк внимание других посетителей маленькой пыльной таверны. Большинство из них были горькими пьяницами, которые сразу же вернулись к своей выпивке. Несколько наёмников скользнули взглядом по доске и сразу поняли в чём дело. А владелец таверны фыркнул, начав полировать грязный стакан:

\- А чего ты хотел? Подробное местонахождение цели и описание внешности? Это же Слепая Ведьма! Единственное, что о ней известно – она слепая женщина, владеющая магией…

Посетители согласно закивали. Наёмник нахмурился: он был родом не из этих мест и понятия не имел о том, что происходило в Теро, этой богом забытой стране, прозябающей в нищете.

\- И награда в пять миллионов никого не смутила? – буркнул он. – Даже за эту Риталу дают в тысячу раз меньше, а она, если не ошибаюсь, наследница вашей страны! Даже король за родную дочь столько не даётпредлагает… И правильно, ведь в казне Теро едва ли несколько десятков тысяч наберётся… Так кто способен столько заплатить?

\- Этому объявлению десять лет, если не больше, - коротко бросил кто-то из тёмного угла.

\- Ведьму ищут десять лет, а толку ноль, - подтвердил один из пьяниц. – Может и не существует её.

\- Нет, - возразил седой наёмник, который до этого хмуро молчал. – Эта женщина есть. К тому же, она невероятно опасна. Мой друг охотился на неё пять лет назад. Он даже вышел на Слепую Ведьму. Увы, Еему это стоило жизни. А он, между прочим, был самым сильным воином, которого я знал. На совести этой женщины множество жизней, гораздо больше, чем на совести любого другого разыскиваемого преступника. Я не знаю, кто дал подобную награду, но она вполне оправдана. И вообще… - разъяснения старого воина грубо прервала громко хлопнувшая дверь. Все присутствующие как один обернулись в сторону неожиданного посетителя – девочки-подростка в длинном дорожном плаще. Для Теро с его суровыми устоями появление женщины в таверне было редкостным нарушением вековых правил. Девчонка явно была не из этих мест, раз не знала этого.

Посетители таверны с интересом разглядывали незнакомку. Первое впечатление было слегка обманчивым – это была не девочка, а девушка лет восемнадцати, казавшаяся младше из-за небольшого роста и хрупкого телосложения. У неё были длинные распущенные волосы по пояс удивительного чёрного цвета, который, казалось, поглощал весь падающий свет. Лицо у незнакомки было малопримечательным, симпатичным, но незапоминающимся. Единственная деталь, которая привлекла всеобщее внимание – длинный кусок чёрной ткани, которым были завязаны глаза девушки. Из-за этой повязки никто даже не глянул ни на множество всевозможных талисманов у пояса девушки, ни на изрисованную странными символами рубашку, ни на слишком короткую по местным обычаям юбку длиной всего лишь до колена, ни на длинный колдовской посох за спиной у девушки, хотя в любой другой ситуации подобные детали вызвали бы немало вопросов. Посетительница явно была _слепой_.

\- Я ищу кое-кого, - негромко, но очень чётко произнесла незнакомка. В повисшей гнетущей тишине её мягкий голос услышали абсолютно все.

\- Не меня ли, милашка? – глупо и невпопад хихикнул один из пьяниц и тут же пожалел об этих словах. Хрупкая девушка не сделала ничего особенного - просто повернулась в его сторону, но мужчина отчего-то почувствовал практически первобытный ужас. Незнакомка была опасна, остальные ощутили это за несколько мгновений до пьяницы. Слепая и колдунья. Совпадение? Или всё же…

Лишь один человек в таверне не разделял всеобщего оцепенения – незнакомец в длинном сером плаще с надвинутым на лицо капюшоном, сидевший в самом тёмном углу. Он пришёл в это место ещё три дня назад и всё это время просидел, не меняя положения, хотя из-за наплыва посетителей на это никто не обратил внимания. К тому же неизвестный за три дня не сказал ни слова и не показывал ни малейшей заинтересованности в чужих разговорах. Однако теперь этот парень встал из-за стола и подошёл к посетительнице вплотную. Он был среднего роста, но девушка всё равно едва доставала ему до плеча.

\- Так ты и есть Корилая Амеден? – холодно спросил незнакомец. Капюшон полностью скрывал его лицо, поэтому было сложно судить о его внешности или возрасте.

\- Я, - вежливо улыбнулась колдунья. – А Вы, как я понимаю, Эн Гранедорин? А слухи не врут, Вы действительно опасный _человек,_ \- она специально сделала акцент на последнем слове, словно намекая о чём-то, известном лишь ей и её собеседнику.

\- Это так важно? – процедил Эн. – Я пришёл сюда лишь по одной причине: мне передали, что некая Корилая Амеден владеет интересующей меня информацией и ждёт меня в этом месте в определённый день. Я был здесь в срок, а вот ты опоздала на три дня…

\- Пожалуй, я должна извиниться, - девушка вновь улыбнулась. – Мне было интересно, насколько Вы заинтересованы в моём предложении… Ведь Вы бы не ушли даже через неделю, настолько Вам нужна информация? Спешу Вас разочаровать: я ничего не знаю об интересующей Вас особе…

\- Тогда разговор окончен, - хмуро заметил Эн, прерывая Корилаю, и развернулся к выходу.

\- Зато я знаю способ заставить её прийти к Вам, - невозмутимо закончила девушка. Её собеседник на мгновение замер на месте, а затем ледяным тоном произнёс:

\- Я внимательно слушаю.

\- Завладеть Небесными Вратами, - коротко ответила Корилая.

Посетители таверны, которые всё это время молчали от страха, отбросили оцепенение и принялись перешёптываться. Завладеть Небесными Вратами –  подобная мысль была слишком дерзкой для простого смертного. Нет, она была дерзкой даже для мага или последователя культа – тех, кто вышел за рамки обычных людей. Завладеть Небесными Вратами означало получить власть над высшими силами этого мира. Это было невозможной задачей.

Эн фыркнул, а затем громко расхохотался:

\- Да, она сама придёт в этой ситуации… Но кажется ты забыла, что захватить Врата невозможно. Даже, если это я, то…

\- Не спорю, - Корилая снова улыбнулась. В этой её улыбке было что-то неясное, неуловимое, ускользающее. – Ни Вы, ни я не способны это сделать. Потому я и собираю команду опасных людей…

\- Я никому не доверяю, - процедил мужчина.

\- И не стоит, - и вновь ускользающая улыбка. – Скажу прямо: я Вам тоже не доверяю. Мне не нужны друзья. Мы будем просто использовать друг друга. Если кто-то станет обузой, то он должен будет покинуть группу…

\- Значит, никакой ответственности, никаких обязательств? – сухо поинтересовался Эн.

Брюнетка кивнула:

\- Всё верно. Я не стану сильно расстраиваться, если Вы бросите меня умирать где-нибудь на обочине или продадите меня врагу ради собственной выгоды… Взамен же примите, что и я могу покинуть Вас, когдаесли Вы будетестанете бесполезны…

\- Какая прямота, - с едваплохо скрытым сарказмом протянул мужчина. – И на что же ты надеешься, делая подобные заявления? Большинство людей никогда бы не согласились на такие условия…

\- Но Вы не большинство, - спокойно возразила девушка.

Эн хмыкнул. Он с самого начала разговора понял, что эта Корилая далеко не наивная девочка. Теперь же мужчина в плаще окончательно убедился, что перед ним коварная и хитрая особа, прирождённый манипулятор, способный заставить людей плясать под его дудку. К тому же она умело выявила слабости Гранедорина и подобрала нужные слова. Во-первых, девушка привлекла его внимание, соврав насчёт информации. Во-вторых, смогла убедить, что цели Эна совпадают с её собственными. И в-третьих, дала ясно понять, что ни  доверие, ни дружба её не интересуют, словно знала, что её собеседник никогда и никому не доверяет. Гранедорин не мог не признать, что подобный Корилае партнёр ему бы не помешал. К тому же он явственно ощущал, что брюнетка далеко не простая девушка… 


	2. Chapter 2

Западный путь Теро прославился тем, что по нему обычно постоянно кто-то проходил: то караваны, то какие-нибудь военные отряды, то хотя бы простые путники. Но сейчас дорога была на удивление пустынной. Эн и Корилая были единственными, кто следовал по Западному пути. За две недели своего странствия они так никого и не встретили.

\- Дурной знак, - хмуро заметил мужчина, имея в виду подозрительную безлюдность обычно оживлённой местности.

\- Разве? – удивилась девушка. – Может, это просто временное затишье?

Эн хмыкнул:

\- А ты явно не из этих мест. Тут не бывает затиший, даже во время воин и эпидемий… Даже если бы тут свирепствовали разбойники, такого не было бы. Нет, тут явно что-то не так.

\- А Вы много знаете, - вежливо ответила девушка. – Но мне казалось, что Вы тоже не отсюда родом…

\- Действительно, я чужак… Но, видишь ли, я немало прошёл стран и местностей в своих поисках… Этот путь не исключение.

\- Тогда мне всё ясно, это многое объясняет, - пробормотала Корилая. Она хотела ещё что-то добавить, но вдруг остановилась, как вкопанная, натолкнувшись на неожиданную преграду: - Что это такое?

Посреди дороги громоздилось множество странных статуй в человеческий рост. Скульптуры изображали людей в доспехах и с оружием, но вот их позы… Со стороны это выглядело, словно крупный отряд в один момент застыл навеки, обратившись в камень. Кое-кто, казалось, ещё пытался бежать, но неведомая сила настигла и его.

Эн ничего не ответил. Он подошёл к одной из статуй, внимательно её рассмотрел, ощупал и даже постучал по камню.

\- Так что это за памятник? – нетерпеливо повторила девушка. – Кто его создал? В честь чего? Довольно реалистично, даже дрожь берёт…

\- Это не памятник, - мрачно произнёс мужчина. – Более того, когда я в прошлый раз здесь проходил, этих статуй здесь не было… А ведь прошло не больше месяца.

\- Тогда что это такое?

\- Без понятия… Тут неподалёку есть деревушка. Там явно должны хоть что-то знать об этом, - Эн поправил капюшон и быстрым шагом направился дальше по дороге, игнорируя многочисленные статуи. Корилая поспешила за ним.

За две недели совместного путешествия эти двое продолжали следовать своему договору. Никто ни о чём не спрашивал, никто ничем не интересовался. Эн так и не показал своего лица, Корилая ни слова не сказала о своих мотивах. Единственное, что было оговорено – это план действий. Девушка намеревалась собрать группу из шести-семи человек. В большем количестве она не видела нужды, к тому же не была уверенна, что сможет манипулировать слишком большой группой. Даже сейчас, хотя у Корилаи был всего один спутник, она не была уверена в том, что сможет контролировать и предвидеть все его действия. Всё-таки это был Эн Гранедорин – таинственный странствующий воин, о котором практически ничего не было известно. Происхождение, личность, биография – всё это оставалось загадкой.

Эн также не ставил под сомнение личность своей партнёрши, хоть в ней явно было немало непонятного. К примеру, то, что Корилая видела с завязанными глазами. Или её чересчур широкие для обычного человека познания о богах. Нет, в этой низенькой девушке наверняка крылась некая тайна…


	3. Chapter 3

Эн был прав – неподалёку действительно располагалась деревушка. Вот только она отчего-то оказалась разрушенной. То тут, то там громоздились огромные камни, некоторые дома были пронзены исполинскими каменными копьями. К тому же кое-где виднелись загадочные статуи вроде тех, что Эн и Корилая увидели на дороге.

Мужчина пробормотал нечто неразборчивое и принялся бесцеремонно обыскивать дома в посёлке. Большинство из них выглядели покинутыми в спешке, словно жители бежали от неведомой силы, бросая всё нажитое имущество.

\- Здесь что-то случилось, - мрачно констатировал Эн, прекращая поиски.

\- Вот именно, внучек, - раздался скрипящий голос. Откуда-то из-за разрушенного домишки осторожно вышел сгорбленный старик с длинными усами и бородой.

\- Старейшина? – в голосе мужчины прозвучало лёгкое удивление.

\- Так это вновь ты, Эн? – дедушка наконец разглядел визитёра. – Не думал, что ты сюда вернёшься… Как продвигаются твои поиски? А твоя спутница также ищет…

\- Нет, - перебил старейшину Эн. Он словно боялся услышать конец фразы. – Просто сейчас мы странствуем вместе.

\- Я – Корилая,- вежливо улыбнулась девушка. – А что здесь произошло?

Старик резко помрачнел, вспомнив о состоянии своей деревни, и негромко произнёс:

\- Истинный ужас… Нас посетил настоящий монстр. Его уже прозвали Каменным Демоном… Сами видите, насколько простирается его власть над камнем…

\- Он способен обращать людей в статуи? – поинтересовался Эн. – Это – местные жители? – он указал рукой на пару застывших фигур в стороне.

\- Нет, - старейшина резко замотал головой. – Все деревенские успели бежать… Это наёмники и маги, пытавшиеся с ним совладать…

\- Я так поняла, Ваш демон мирных людей не тронул, - ядовито произнесла Корилая. Старик её слегка раздражал, к тому же она не видела необходимости притворяться перед ним.

Старейшина долгое время колебался с ответом, но затем неохотно признал:

\- Он никогда мирных людей не трогал, да и первым не нападал… Это последствия его защиты… И Зздесь, и в окрестностях. Но это не меняет того факта, что он напугал до смерти всю округу!

\- Можете его описать? – требовательно спросила Корилая.

\- Я его не видел, - пробурчал старик, недовольный неуважительным тоном.

\- Тогда скажите: это был старик или ребёнок, мужчина или женщина? – не отстала девушка.

\- Я же сказал, что не знаю! – разозлился старейшина. – И вообще, уходите отсюда, не накликайте беду!

Корилая пожала плечами и направилась прочь. Эн догнал её и насмешливо произнёс:

\- Только не говори мне, что ты собираешься искать этого Каменного Демона.

\- Собираюсь.

\- Хочешь победить его и избавить окрестности от бедствия?

\- Я не настолько хороший человек, - усмехнулась девушка. – Мне всё равно, что случиться с этим захолустьем… Однако этот Каменный Демон кажется мне отличным кандидатом в наши партнёры… Его сила выходит за рамки обычной…

\- Ты даже не знаешь природу этой силы, - фыркнул мужчина. – Кто он, этот Каменный Демон: один из богов, или слуга богов, или, может, последователь культа? А, может, маг?

\- Магия на такое не способна, - хмуро заявила Корилая. – Я считаюсь могущественной колдуньей, но мне подобное не по силам. Скорее всего, тут была задействована божественная сила. Значит, либо сам бог, либо его слуга, либо культист.

\- Ты пойдёшь на союз с богами? – искренне удивился Эн. Хоть он ещё плохо знал девушку, ему казалось, что она ненавидит богов.

\- Если понадобиться, - сухо ответила девушкаКорилая. – Я сделаю всё ради своей цели…   


End file.
